


Final Round

by ktbl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Junkertown (Overwatch), Kissing, MMWeek_2020, Mecha, MekaMechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl
Summary: Junkertown tournament finals, and things are a little stressful in the workshop.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 12
Collections: MekaMechanic Week 2020 Collection





	Final Round

“Hear me, baby? Hold together!” D.Va fondly slapped the side of the haphazard mech.  
Brigitte raised an eyebrow. “I did the last upgrades today! Only way she’s falling apart is if you get her blown up. And you’re not going to blow my baby apart, are you?”   
“I thought I was your baby.” D.Va crossed her arms, glowering at her girlfriend.  
“The rest of the time, you are. This is the Junkertown tournament final round, and we’re winning it. Tokki Two is my baby now.” Brigitte grinned, patting the mech’s arms.  
“ _I’m_ winning it. Kiss for luck?”  
“Always.”


End file.
